magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Chronicle of Bolas: Blood and Fire
Chronicle of Bolas: Blood and Fire è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kate Elliott e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 18 luglio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Baishya e Naiva diciotto anni dopo la Caduta dei Khan e narra anche le origini di Nicol Bolas. Racconto precedente: Chronicle of Bolas: Whispers of Treachery Storia Nessuno diede a Naiva il permesso di abbandonare il rifugio di roccia e strisciare fuori, ritrovandosi nel cuore di una tempesta draconica, ma lei non lo chiese nemmeno. Afferrò la sua lancia e corse per il tunnel, sbucando sopra una sporgenza parzialmente schermata dai macigni circostanti. Il vento le soffiava violentemente sul volto, scagliando frammenti di ghiaccio. L’aria punzecchiava la sua pelle, facendo fluttuare i suoi capelli. Durante il tramonto, il cielo era prevalentemente sgombro da nuvole, con le stelle che facevano capolino dall’alto. In quel momento, quando provò a sbirciare fuori dalla roccia, non vedeva null’altro che non fosse oscurità. Gli ululati e gli stridii dei draghi appena nati la assordavano mentre la tempesta continuava ad infuriare di fronte a lei. I fulmini si dividevano in centinaia di linee sconnesse, rivelando la presenza di draghi in volo e in caduta, in continuo movimento, come bambini intenti a giocare tra loro, o guerrieri impegnati in una battaglia senza fine. Le nuvole turbolente crepitavano di energia. L’oscurità la avvolse nuovamente. Una figura saltò giù dalle rocce e si accucciò di fianco a lei. Dall’odore di pelo bagnato, sapeva essere Darka, l’ainok silenzioso. “Dov’è la Prima Madre?” Disse. “Qui!” Nonna apparve di fianco a Naiva. Un fulmine illuminò tutto per un breve attimo. Una scarica di calda pioggia scrosciò su di loro, producendo un sibilo al contatto con il terreno. Delle scintille danzavano nell’aria. “C’è un problema!” fece notare l’ainok. “Lei è qui!” Cosa intede l’ainok con ‘lei’? si chiese Naiva. I fulmini abbagliavano, producendo una lunga catena di dardi che tracciavano un arco lungo l’intera volta celeste. Si frantumarono in un’immensa architettura di corna coronate dalle fiamme. Un ruggito della stessa intensità di cento tuoni fece cadere Naiva in ginocchio, facendole mancare il respiro. Anche Darka cadde, sostenendosi a malapena con una mano. Solo Nonna rimase in piedi, per nulla intimorita, stringendo il proprio bastone. “Ha trovato il discendente morto.” Il suo grido era appena udibile in tutto quel frastuono. Delineata con un’aura soprannaturale della stessa luce malevola, l’enorme drago si issò dai macigni dove si trovava il discendente caduto e volò nel cuore della tempesta. Violenta ed infuriata, guidò i cuccioli nella profondità della notte. I colpi di fulmine segnavano il suo cammino. Il tuono crepitava al suo passaggio. L’urlo del vento diminuì fino a diventare una semplice bufera. La pioggia incessante si trasformò in una leggera nebbia. Un rivestimento di stelle apparve al di sopra della terribile tempesta. Un lampo di luce dorata bruciò come il sole innalzato al suo zenit, ma la luce si estinse con la stessa velocità con la quale era apparsa, lasciando nuovamente brillare le stelle. Eppure, alcune di quelle stelle svanirono seguendo una scia discendente: scomparse e poi riapparse seguendo la medesima scia, come se una grossa figura stesse cadendo dal cielo. Naiva si strofinò gli occhi, pensando che la tempesta avesse danneggiato la sua vista, ma quando provò a guardare nuovamente, tutte le stelle brillavano, fisse nel cielo. Le nuvole iniziavano a diradarsi, man mano che la pioggia cessava di battere. Di sicuro quella macchia in caduta non era stata altro che una distorsione dovuta al vento e alle nuvole cariche di tempesta. Il sentore dell’alba imminente fece spuntare una linea di luce nell’aria, abbastanza da riconoscere le forme dei macigni contro il cielo scuro. Fec uscì dal passaggio e respirò profondamente. “La tempesta è cessata”, disse. Nonna annuì nel suo solito modo deciso. “Preparatevi. Richiama Oiyan. Ce ne andremo non appena ci sarà abbastanza luce.” “Non saremo troppo visibili, una preda facile, nel caso Atarka tornasse?” Chiese Naiva. “Condurrà i cuccioli ad Ayagor e li porterà con sé a cacciare”, disse Nonna, seriamente. “È l’unica conoscenza che le interessa per i suoi piccoli.” “E le interiora? Le lasciamo qui dopo tutta la fatica che hai fatto per tirarle fuori dal drago?” “Il fiume le manterrà fresche. Le recupereremo in un secondo momento. Ora non è sicuro.” “E quando sarà sicuro?” Chiese Naiva, in tono irritato. “Sicuro significa, per lo meno, che l’ultimo drago avvistato dovrà volare via da noi.” Nonna guardò verso est, dove l’orizzonte stava passando ad una colorazione dorata. “Fec, vai in avanscoperta. Noialtri ti seguiremo non appena saremo pronti. Tae Jin e Baishya, statemi vicino. Naiva, vai con Fec.” “Ma, Nonna-” Naiva si interruppe quando vide lo sguardo sorpreso di Tae Jin, dovuto alla propria temerarietà di protestare riguardo un ordine enunciato esplicitamente da uno dei propri anziani. Baishya ne incrociò lo sguardo e scosse la testa con fare critico. Camminò scompostamente fino a raggiungere il vecchio orco. Perché Nonna teneva sempre Baishya al suo fianco, quando Naiva era la miglior cacciatrice e avrebbe potuto proteggerla al meglio, nel caso le cose fossero andate male? Non era giusto. “La giovane Naiva si unisce a me oggi, così che i suoi occhi acuti e rapidi soppesino la mia vista annebbiata dall’età”, disse Fec mentre camminavano attraverso la distesa di macigni. La sua andatura zoppicante era pronunciata, ma usava abilmente il proprio bastone, come una terza gamba, per gestire il terreno sconnesso. “Sì, grazie. Dovremmo fare piano e non parlare.” La risata di lui produsse un lieve brontolio. “Preferiresti stare al fianco dello straniero giovane e bello, vero?.” Non era la prima volta che desiderava avere la pacatezza di Baishya o l’austera maschera di Nonna, dato che ogni parte del suo corpo faceva trasparire i suoi sentimenti. Provò a chiudere la propria espressione, per sembrare forte e fredda, ma era sicura che Fec la stesse prendendo in giro nella sua mente, anche se probabilmente non le stava nemmeno prestando attenzione. Quando uscirono dalla distesa dei macigni e misero piede nella vasta tundra, lo sguardo di lui vagò come quello di un abile cacciatore che sa come leggere la terra per individuare le tracce di una preda: zolle di terra spezzate, impronte appena impresse sul terreno, una carcassa ridotta all’osso, escrementi freschi. Non importava quando lei cercasse di concentrarsi, i pensieri continuavano a ritornare sul proprio reclamo. Non era giusto che Nonna proteggesse Baishya, mentre lei era costretta a stare con un orco mezzo storpio che la prendeva in giro, e che non apparteneva neppure al clan. Solo perché Nonna diceva che ora era uno di loro, non lo rendeva vero. Calciò una roccia verso una pozzanghera. La roccia incrinò lo strato di ghiaccio sull’acqua ed affondò. Lui guardò verso di lei. “Dimmi ciò che pensi, giovane Naiva. Meglio non affogarsi con le parole che dovrebbero essere lanciate come frecce.” Molto bene. Era all’altezza della sfida! “Perché Nonna ti ha donato rifugio?” “Rifugio ad un orco mezzo zoppo, dici? Yasova ha sempre le proprie ragioni.” “Che risposte crede di poter trovare veramente Nonna alla tomba di Ugin? Che tipo di risposte possono dare le cose morte, eccetto i segni che ci indicano come sono state uccise?” “Non tutto ciò che è morto è inesistente, o assente. Gli antenati hanno ancora delle storie da raccontarci.” “Atarka uccise mia madre perché parlava con gli antenati. È meglio lasciar andare i morti e concentrarsi sulla caccia.” “È meglio per i signori dei draghi. E forse non è meglio per noi che siamo costretti a servirli, piuttosto che governarci autonomamente come facevamo un tempo.” “Parlare in questo modo ti farà divorare, se arrivasse la voce ad Atarka.” “E glielo dirai tu?” Il suo tono era di sfida. “Se significasse la salvezza della tribù, sì.” Ma il pensiero di consegnarlo ad Atarka la infastidiva. Non aveva torto a far notare che il dominio dei signori dei draghi era duro e senza compromessi, che rendeva le persone più simili a dei servi, piuttosto che ad abili cacciatori. Non voleva diventare una di quelle cantastorie senza spina dorsale ad Ayagor che lusingavano e si complimentavano con Atarka per ottenere il suo favore, come se al drago interessasse qualcosa dei suoi sudditi umani oltre alla quantità di carne che riuscivano a consegnarle. “Parlare di argomenti proibiti è ciò che ti ha fatto escludere dalla tua tribù?” Chiese lei. “Ciò che tu chiami argomento proibito, io lo chiamo verità. Ma non è questo il motivo, giovanotta.” Indicò la sua gamba destra, che stava trascinando. “Nel clan Kolaghan, chi non sta al passo viene lasciato indietro.” “Allora perché non hai accettato la morte? Non sarebbe stato più onorevole?” “Esistono molte strade per arrivare all’onore. E molti modi per combattere, anche se la mia tribù non ne riconosceva l’efficacia.” Indicò la propria fronte con il dito indice e medio. A differenza degli umani, non aveva bisogno di guanti perché la spessa pelle delle sue mani riusciva a resistere al freddo più glaciale. Una rete di sottili cicatrici formava un denso motivo lungo i dorsi delle sue mani; sembravano segni di un artiglio che non aveva mai visto. Forse era solamente il modo in cui gli orchi invecchiano, come le macchie dell’età sulle rugose mani degli anziani mantenuti in vita dai loro figli sensibili. “Vale la pena salvare molte cose, e Yasova Artiglio di Drago lo sa bene.” “Sai che quelle parole non sono permesse!” “Ma se non le utilizziamo, i giovani dimenticheranno.” “È meglio scartare ciò che non possiamo usare. Ora è Atarka che comanda, non l’artiglio di drago, e nemmeno un khan. Anche se non ci piace, le cose stanno comunque così.” Lui fece un segno lungo la propria gola, zittendola. Umiliata dalla sua arbitrarietà verso di lei (la nipote di Yasova!), divenne rossa in volto. Se solo fosse stata un drago. L’avrebbe bruciato. Bruciato. Ma lui non stava reagendo alle parole di lei. La sua lingua tastò l’aria. La sua schiena si raddrizzò. Infilò il bastone in un nodo sulla sua schiena ed estrasse entrambe le sue spade con un movimento fluido, la cui efficienza colpì Naiva. Forgiate dall’ottone, erano gli oggetti più preziosi che possedesse, nonostante non fossero affatto affilate quanto le armi di ossidiana utilizzate dal resto della tribù. “Naiva, corri subito indietro. Devono nascondersi nel rifugio.” La rabbia di lei scivolò via come la pioggia sul suo mantello di feltro. Si girò completamente alla ricerca del pericolo. Un’enorme macchia scura guizzò sopra di loro, mostruosa e silenziosa. Una sola creatura possedeva una tale spaventosa quantità di corna appuntite e lucenti. Naiva corse velocemente verso i macigni ma, nonostante fosse giovane e rapida, non era un signore dei draghi. L’enorme figura di Atarka la sorpassò con un’ondata di ombra e calore. Il drago cadde a terra proprio al limitare dei macigni. Il terreno tremò. Naiva incespicò, riottenendo l’equilibrio grazie ad una mano sporta in avanti, poi saltò nuovamente in piedi e continuò a correre. Ma era troppo tardi. Il signore dei draghi aveva avvistato Nonna e gli altri, ed era ad un tiro di lancia di distanza dai macigni più esterni, piazzatasi tra loro e la sicurezza delle rocce. Naiva rallentò l’andatura fino a camminare. Sapeva di non doversi muovere velocemente. Atarka poteva sembrare goffa, ma nulla si muoveva più velocemente del signore dei draghi quando la sua ira veniva scatenata. Il ruggito del drago risuonò assordante quanto la valanga che aveva strappato via metà dello strato innevato sul Ghiaccio Eterno. Con un lungo e caldo sibilo, allungò una zampa e strinse i suoi artigli attorno a Darka. “Un delizioso spuntino!” Ruggì. “Buono quasi quanto un orso.” L’ainok non tentò di divincolarsi, né chiese aiuto: era troppo orgoglioso e, comunque, sarebbe risultato inutile. Nonna camminò in avanti e sbattè il fondo della lancia sul terreno per tre volte, richiedendo di essere ascoltata. Non si sarebbe mai inchinata. Non si sarebbe mai mostrata sottomessa. “Atarka! Per diciotto anni il mio popolo Vi ha portato carne per onorare il nostro accordo. Per Voi ho qualcosa di qualità migliore e di più sostanzioso rispetto ad un ainok sciupato.” I grandi occhi sbatterono le palpebre. Un respiro acido e caldo li investì. “Com’è morto il mio discendente? Era il mio preferito.” Naiva dubitava che uno dei discendenti potesse essere il preferito di Atarka, ma il drago era una bestia subdola e avida. Nonna disse: “I cuccioli devono averlo ucciso.” “I cuccioli hanno sentito l’odore del suo sangue e sono andati a banchettare. Non l’hanno ucciso loro.” Con un morso, staccò la testa di Darka, per poi lanciare il suo corpo lontano, facendogli disegnare un ampio arco nel cielo. Cadde in un luogo non in vista, ma Naiva sapeva che vicino al suo sito di atterraggio si trovava la carcassa del discendente morto. La morte dell’ainok le fece venire la nausea, ma tutti affrontavano la morte ogni giorno. Almeno la sua era arrivata velocemente. “Dimmi la verità, o mangio anche l’altro ainok”, rombò Atarka, abbassandosi all’altezza di Yasova. “L’hai ucciso tu?” Nonna non si mosse, mantenendosi tra il drago ed il simile di Darka, Rakhan. “Io non ho ucciso il discendente. Ma, come stavo dicendo, prima che sprechiate la carne del mio ainok, Vi abbiamo ucciso qualcosa di migliore.” “Migliore della carne di ainok?” “Molto migliore. Uno della stirpe di Ojutai ha ucciso il Vostro cucciolo e si è cibato delle sue interiora. Abbiamo vendicato la morte del Vostro cucciolo uccidendo lo straniero. Quindi il Vostro prossimo banchetto sarà un drago!” Atarka alzò la testa e percepì l’aria. Il pungente odore della tempesta continuava ad aleggiare, insieme all’odore di erba, terra, sangue rappreso e antica roccia. “Mostramelo.” Nonna fece cenno agli altri di rimanere indietro ed iniziò a camminare, da sola, verso la lontana distesa di macigni dove il discendente aveva depositato il drago Ojutai morto. Atarka sbattè una zampa anteriore sul terreno di fronte all’anziana donna. “Devono venire tutti. Tutti.” Uno sbuffo di scintille fuoriuscì dalle sue narici. “Conosco i tuoi trucchetti. Divorerò tutti se non sarò soddisfatta.” Nonna fece un gesto con la mano per indicare agli altri di seguirla in fila. Naiva mantenne la schiena dritta e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Ad ogni bambino veniva insegnato di non sfidare mai un drago guardandolo direttamente negli occhi, ma nemmeno di mostrarsi sottomessi, né di fuggire. Era meglio morire che mostrarsi inferiori. Fece passare gli altri, scambiando uno sguardo con Baishya. La sua gemella esitò, cercando di indietreggiare per starle vicino, ma Naiva le fece cenno di andare avanti. Solo nel momento in cui tutti l’avevano sorpassata, si accodò in fondo alla fila. A separarla da Atarka c’era solamente l’aria. Il signore dei draghi camminava dietro di loro, producendo un terremoto ad ogni passo. Quando il drago esalava un respiro, delle scintille le sfioravano il corpo. Era così difficile non voltarsi per guardare, non che uno sguardo avesse potuto salvarla. Una spazzata, un soffio, e sarebbe morta, disintegrata, ma lei voleva agire come avrebbe fatto Nonna. Voleva dimostrare di essere la degna nipote di Yasova Artiglio di Drago: irriducibile, uno scudo vivente tra il pericolo e la tribù. La sua percezione del mondo circostante si espanse: ogni passo sarebbe potuto essere l’ultimo, ogni boccata d’aria il suo ultimo respiro, ogni battito del cuore quello finale. Tae Jin che si era voltato per guardarla, il respiro affannoso di Baishya, il lutto soffocato di Rakhan, gli altri cacciatori in silenzio e in allerta, pronti a tutto, anche se si fosse trattato della morte che spetta a chiunque, prima o poi. Ma Atarka li lasciò in vita, o forse aveva in mente giochetti più crudeli per i propri ostaggi. Loro vivevano in base alla sua sopportazione. I signori dei draghi erano più potenti delle antiche tradizioni, quindi qual era lo scopo di adorare gli antenati, se erano stati schiacciati e sconfitti? Se fossero stati all’altezza, avrebbero sicuramente vinto. Inaspettatamente, Atarka balzò verso l’alto e, con un ululato di gioia, volò velocemente sopra di loro per poi atterrare di fianco al corpo del drago Ojutai. Il sinuoso drago era devastato in seguito alla titanica battaglia, ma trattennero tutti il respiro mentre Atarka annusava il corpo e assaggiava un po’ del suo sangue rappreso. Avrebbe notato che non presentava ferite inferte da armi umane? Il drago agitò la coda avanti e indietro, costringendo il gruppo di caccia contro un macigno, bloccandoli in quel punto. Pensando a loro madre, Naiva si mise di fronte a Baishya, ma lo sguardo del drago non cadde sull’erede dei doni sciamanici della madre, bensì puntò Tae Jin. Fortunatamente, la tunica riparata copriva il suo tatuaggio del fuoco spettrale, ma le sue fattezze e la testa rasata lo distinguevano rispetto agli altri umani. Lei annusò diverse volte. “Cos’è questo straniero?” Nonna fece un passo verso il drago. “Appartiene al mio gruppo di caccia.” “Bah! Ha l’odore di Ojutai, quel pomposo ciarlatano sputa-ghiaccio.” Tae Jin fece un passo in avanti, alzando le braccia e mostrando i palmi delle mani. Stava unendo i propri avambracci nel gesto che avrebbe provocato la creazione delle lame di fuoco spettrale nelle proprie mani. “Tae Jin! Non cominciare ciò che non puoi finire.” Nessuno disobbediva a Nonna. Mentre lui abbassava obbedientemente le proprie braccia lungo i fianchi, lei tornò a concentrarsi sul signore dei draghi. “È venuto per unirsi a noi perché sono giunte alle sue orecchie notizie riguardo la Vostra potenza e ferocia, Atarka. Che utilità ha un coraggioso guerriero al servizio di un pomposo ciarlatano sputa-ghiaccio, quando può cacciare al servizio di un vero drago come Voi?” Atarka grugnì, con la testa che vagava ipnoticamente avanti e indietro, continuando a passare lo sguardo tra la carcassa e l’agile umano. “Non mi sembra abbastanza robusto per cacciare.” “Un cacciatore può catturare le prede anche con l’uso dell’intelligenza.” Tae Jin fece un passo in avanti. “Sono utile anche in altri modi, grande Atarka. Per esempio, posso raccontarvi molte storie.” “Le parole mi annoiano. Non sono succose come la carne.” Spostò il suo sguardo tremolante nuovamente su Nonna. “Potrete osservarmi mentre lo mangio insieme a questo drago Ojutai.” “Come desiderate, Atarka. Ma considerate questa cosa. Ojutai stesso ha inviato il suo discendente favorito per cacciare quest’uomo. Non voleva che l’uomo lasciasse il suo dominio per servire un altro signore dei draghi più potente. Voi ottenete una vittoria contro Ojutai mantenendo in vita quest’uomo nella Vostra tribù, quando invece Ojutai lo vuole morto.” La crudele risata di Atarka li inondò come una scarica di acqua gelata. “Mi piace questo punto di vista. Raccontami una storia mentre banchetto. Poi deciderò.” Nonna guardò Tae Jin. Imperterrito, camminò in avanti fino a raggiungere il fianco dell’anziana donna. “Vi racconterò una storia che mia madre mi narrava quando ero bambino. La imparò dal suo maestro.” Mentre il grande drago iniziava a strappare i primi pezzi della fredda carne del drago più piccolo, Tae Jin iniziò a parlare. Molto, molto tempo fa, un re di grande benevolenza guidava il suo dominio, più grande di qualunque altro re di quelle terre. Questo re era un drago di grande forza e saggezza. Un tempo veniva chiamato l’ultimo dei suoi fratelli, ma Nicol aveva viaggiato per il continente dov’era nato insieme a suo fratello Ugin per scoprire la verità del mondo. Ma, ahimé, la verità era ardua. Il mondo era arduo. Violenza e omicidi aleggiavano anche nei regni umanoidi più pacifici, nonostante ci fosse abbastanza spazio per tutti, dove la vegetazione cresceva rigogliosa e le bestie vagavano in abbondanza. Turbato e sconvolto da questa rivelazione, il giovane drago viaggiò verso la montagna della propria nascita assieme a suo fratello. Non sapeva bene cosa stesse cercando, ma sperava di trovare l’illuminazione. Una prospettiva ben più terribile lo accolse quando infine raggiunse l’antico picco. Gli umani che vivevano ai piedi della luminosa radiosità della montagna della nascita avevano eletto un assassino come capo, e anche i suoi eredi erano assassini. Assassini di draghi. Atarka alzò la testa, con tendini e carne che cadevano dalle sue fauci, e fissò Tae Jin con uno sguardo caldo e dorato. L’aria era carica di aspettativa. Il giovane in quel momento aveva ottenuto la sua attenzione, e non era una cosa positiva. Lui si strofinò gli occhi, scosse la testa come per raccapezzarsi, e borbottò: “Non è questa la storia che volevo raccontare. Lasciatemi riprovare.” Con una meschina stregoneria, il capo e i suoi eredi cacciavano i draghi, e non gli importava la nobile superiorità di quegli esseri magnifici. Questi fragili umani si nutrivano del sangue e delle ossa di chi era più potente di loro, sperando di rubare quella forza. Con la lancia e con la magia, il capo schiacciava i sudditi sotto i suoi piedi. Quelli che lo compiacevano e lo adulavano prosperavano, e quelli che venivano colti a parlare di tradimento alle sue spalle morivano. Chi non poteva combattere lavorava forzatamente nei campi per nutrirlo. Ai sani e ai forti venivano date lance e fruste con le quali sottomettere i ribelli e gli stranieri. Col passare degli anni, il capo arrivò a governare sempre più persone ed estese il suo dominio su molte più terre. Gli avidi prosperavano, e i deboli faticavano sotto il peso del loro incessante lavoro. Ma i draghi non sopportarono tali empietà per molto tempo. Un tale affronto doveva essere contrastato. Quando il giovane drago arrivò alla montagna della nascita e vide l’ingiustizia e gli abusi perpetrati su quelle creature vulnerabili, capì che doveva agire. È anche vero che suo fratello non era altrettanto caparbio: protestò ed esitò. Ma non agire per vendicare la morte di un proprio simile è come ucciderlo con le proprie mani. In inferiorità numerica e incapace di contrastare la crudele stregoneria degli umani, il giovane drago trovò un modo per batterli in astuzia. Con scaltrezza ineguagliata, mise gli eredi uno contro l’altro, così che combattessero tra loro finché tutti non persero la guerra di successione. Durante la guerra, suo fratello venne inghiottito dal nulla a causa di una delle stregonerie degli umani, come vendetta da parte del loro popolo. Ma il drago riuscì comunque a trionfare. I draghi trionfano sempre, perché è nella loro natura elevarsi sopra ogni cosa. Al posto del brutale capo, il giovane drago venne acclamato come salvatore del regno e gli venne offerto il trono. Coloro che un tempo adoravano chi beveva il sangue di drago ora si sarebbero inchinati dinanzi ad un vero drago. Governò secondo i precetti discussi a lungo con suo fratello, poiché erano sempre stati volenterosi di comprendere lo scopo ed il cuore del mondo. Sapeva che il modo migliore per onorare il ricordo del suo amato fratello era agire come avrebbe voluto lui, come avrebbe intimato suo fratello di fare. E così regnò in modo corretto e giusto, nell’ordine e nella pace, per molte generazioni. Atarka sputò un artiglio, dopo aver inghiottito una buona porzione di una gamba. “Questa non è una storia!” Ruggì. “Dov’è la caccia? Dove sono il sangue e le ossa frantumate?” Tae Jin congiunse la mani e inclinò la testa in avanti per mostrare rispetto. “Grande Atarka, permettetemi di continuare e sarete soddisfatta.” “Altrimenti ti mangio.” Muovendo la sua enorme coda, abbassò la testa per continuare a nutrirsi. “Negli ultimi giorni del governo di Shu Yun”, disse lui, poi balbettò. La sua bocca plasmava delle parole ma non emetteva alcun suono. Di nuovo, premette le dita vicino ai suoi occhi, come se la vista lo stesse abbandonando. Dopo qualche difficoltà, le sue labbra si aprirono, come se fossero state accordate, e continuò. E fu così che il giovane drago venne conosciuto con il nome di secondo sole. E così regnò in modo corretto e giusto, nell’ordine e nella pace. Il racconto della caduta del disonorevole dominio degli ammazza-draghi venne tramandata da padre in figlio, generazione dopo generazione, e celebrata con un festival annuale durante il quale presiedeva anche il benevolo re drago. Ma nei draghi cresce l’invidia, e infatti i draghi si moltiplicavano nelle terre oltre l’armonioso regno. Il re era un solo drago, e il dominio non era di vaste dimensioni. Lui manteneva sicuri i confini per i suoi sudditi secondo le sue possibilità. Un giorno, un’orda di draghi depredò i pacifici insediamenti lungo il fiume che separava l’armonioso regno dai territori pianeggianti e rocciosi nei quali Palladia-Mors cacciava da tempo immemore. Immediatamente egli si affrettò per affrontare questa minaccia, volando sopra una scia di villaggi bruciati e rifugiati agitati che scappavano dal massacro. Trovò sette grossi draghi rumorosi che stavano masticando animatamente all’interno di un recinto di bestie in fuga, terrorizzate. I predoni lo considerarono a malapena mentre volava in circolo sopra di essi, per poi tornare al loro banchetto. Tale insolenza avrebbe avuto la risposta che meritava! Egli soffiò delle fiamme in un cerchio attorno ad essi, non per intrappolarli, dato che avrebbero potuto facilmente volare via, ma per ottenere la loro attenzione. “Perché infastidite i miei innocenti sudditi e mangiate le loro preziose mandrie?” chiese. “Noi siamo i discendenti di Vaevictis Asmadi e possiamo depredare ovunque vogliamo!” Urlarono, muovendo le code ed estraendo gli artigli. “Cos’è accaduto a Palladia-Mors?” Chiese lui, onestamente colpito dal fatto che dei draghi minori avessero potuto scacciare la sua selvaggia sorella. “L’abbiamo costretta a cacciare in un altro territorio. Ora faremo andare via anche te e prenderemo per noi la tua ricca terra e la tua dolce carne.” Come i loro progenitori, erano belligeranti e di corte vedute. Eppure, anche un drago magnifico quanto lui non avrebbe potuto sconfiggerli da solo. Ma lui non era da solo. Aveva sudditi che cantavano le sue lodi con poemi e che non chiedevano onore più grande che una possibilità di dimostrarsi degni della propria regale generosità e nobile perspicacia. Aveva eserciti di volenterosi guerrieri e un’accademia ricolma di intelligenti stregoni a cui aveva insegnato, tutti vogliosi di sfidare le proprie capacità contro il più potente dei nemici. Possedeva le armi degli ormai estinti ammazza-draghi. Un irritante pensiero balenò nella sua mente con il timbro di voce di Ugin, che lo rimproverava: Se è sbagliato uccidere i draghi quando lo fanno gli umanoidi, allora anche per noi è sbagliato uccidere i nostri simili. O mi stai dicendo che Merrevia Sal è morta per nulla, Nicol? Mi stai dicendo che non è mai stata lei la tua preoccupazione, ma solamente l’umiliazione che avevi provato nel non poterla salvare? La morte di sua sorella e la vendetta che aveva ottenuto era una cosa diversa, non che Ugin avesse lo spirito o il discernimento per riconoscere la verità. E, comunque, Ugin aveva torto. Vaevictis era un prepotente, e i suoi discendenti erano dei prepotenti che avrebbero spezzato l’armonioso regno per il solo gusto di farlo. Perfino Ugin avrebbe dovuto riconoscere che erano solamente degli inutili predoni. In più, Ugin non era lì. Era ora di utilizzare le potenti armi di cui disponeva. Con campane risonanti e corni riecheggianti, venne richiamato l’esercito, con tanto di baliste e i loro dardi impregnati di veleno. Gli stregoni, avvolti nelle loro tuniche nere e dorate, camminavano in file ordinate, cantando durante la marcia. Al limitare del fiume incontrarono i sette giovani draghi, e le fiere armate scagliarono veleno e stregonerie sul nemico come fosse una pioggia incessante. Fu una disfatta. Un massacro. Com’era inebriante vedere i dardi ricoperti di veleno volare precisi, trapassando i ventri ricoperti di scaglie ammorbidite da astute stregonerie! Le viscere si riversarono sul terreno, bruciando gli sventurati che si trovavano al di sotto. Le compiaciute grida dei vincitori si mescolavano alle urla agonizzanti dei draghi morenti. Com’era soddisfacente osservare quegli sbruffoni dalla bocca larga cadere a terra con le ali paralizzate, esalando l’ultimo respiro mentre i loro cuori e i loro polmoni collassavano e gli occhi si annebbiavano. Il trionfo era dolce, e reso ancora più dolce dal fatto che aveva osato attaccare i draghi, la più pericolosa e potente delle creature. Ma uno dei draghi sopravvisse, e volò via ad una velocità non ancora raggiungibile dal giovane re drago, dato che non era ancora cresciuto del tutto. “Lo inseguiamo?” Chiesero i suoi generali, ardentemente. “Sì!” Ricordava con vivida chiarezza come Vaevictis e i suoi fratelli un tempo lo avevano tormentato ed inseguito solamente perché a loro divertiva comportarsi in quel modo spregevole. Finalmente avrebbe potuto vendicarsi per quell’insulto. Incoraggiato, il grande esercito tuonò in movimento, marciando, cavalcando e proseguendo oltre il confine valorosamente difeso. Seguirono la traccia del drago attraverso la grande pianura nella quale Palladia-Mors un tempo cacciava, richiedendo rifornimenti ai villaggi e alle città che attraversavano. La terra diventava sempre più asciutta, e ben presto raggiunsero ciò che in lontananza sembrava un muro, ma che in realtà era una grezza barriera di robuste colline, canali contorti e vette spettacolari. Oltre, verso nord, sorgeva la grande catena montuosa che Vaevictis e i suoi fratelli avevano scelto come rifugio. Alcuni soldati delle truppe mostravano segni di insofferenza, perché i rifornimenti stavano scarseggiando, e l’acqua ancora di più. Dopo che il giovane re divorò i dissenzienti (i codardi hanno sempre un gusto aspro) gli altri marciarono verso nord impavidamente, lungo le piatte praterie, lasciandosi le distese rocciose alle spalle. Il sole stava sorgendo quando il giovane drago individuò quattro draghi che stavano volando verso di loro. Visti a quella distanza non sembravano particolarmente formidabili ma, man mano che si avvicinavano, la loro enorme stazza e il loro atteggiamento feroce divenne più che evidente. I tre fratelli, Lividus, Ravus e Rubra gridavano insulti intanto che si avvicinavano, chiamandolo “nano” e “ultimogenito”. Il fatto che nemmeno i loro insulti spiccassero di sagacia rese la cosa ancora peggiore. Il più grande era Vaevictis stesso, che volava di fronte agli altri a causa della sua forza superiore. Nelle sue zampe anteriori trasportava il corpo senza vita del drago che era fuggito dalla battaglia persa. Con un ruggito che scosse il terreno, Vaevictis volò esattamente sopra l’esercito e lasciò cadere il drago. Il corpo piombò a terra mentre i soldati spingevano e gridavano, cercando di uscire dalla sua traiettoria. Il cadavere colpì duramente, schiacciando immediatamente un’intera compagnia di lanciatori. Il sangue sporcò il terreno polveroso e si svilupparono degli incendi quando le ultime scintille del respiro del drago scaturirono sull’erba secca. I feriti urlavano, stringendo ossa rotte che spuntavano dalla pelle, mentre i curatori cercavano di trascinare i compagni fuori dal peso morto del drago. Con una risata, Vaevictis urlò: “Scappa, piccolo Nicol. Scappa, e ti risparmierò.” In un periodo precedente della sua vita, la rabbia avrebbe potuto avere la meglio sul giovane re drago, cosa che l’avrebbe agitato e fatto infuriare, in seguito a quello scherno. Placò la sua collera decapitando alcuni dei suoi generali. Ma le mancanze dei suoi sottoposti non erano la cosa importante, in quel momento. I giorni nei quali Vaevictis faceva il prepotente nei suoi confronti erano finiti. Intimò l’esercito nel panico a serrare dei nuovi ranghi, promuovendo gli ufficiali che erano ancora provvisti di una testa. L’avventata sfida di Vaevictis gli offrì un vantaggio inaspettato. Vaevictis poteva anche essere grande e malvagio, ma non era intelligente quanto credeva di essere. Il giovane re drago ordinò alle baliste di avvicinarsi, utilizzando il lungo collo spezzato del drago morto e la sua coda attorcigliata come fortificazione. Mentre Vaevictis tornava indietro per riunirsi ai suoi fratelli in avvicinamento, l’artiglieria iniziò a scagliare i suoi dardi intrisi di veleno. Erano molto abili; dovevano esserlo, dato che chi non riusciva ad arruolarsi veniva degradato a schiavo. E quindi i loro dardi colpirono in modo sicuro, più volte. Rubra subì un colpo all’occhio. Nonostante il colpo non lo uccise immediatamente, il veleno intorpidente filtrò fino al cervello. Cercò di andarsene via, verso il muro a barriera, forse sperando di trovare rifugio su una delle vette, ma perse conoscenza e cadde a terra appena oltre il carro dei rifornimenti. La retroguardia iniziò a correre sguainando le spade e le lance per devastare il suo corpo inerte, gridando e danzando di gioia. Il giovane re drago era troppo occupato a schivare il soffio infuocato dei suoi cugini per rimproverare i suoi soldati quando si immersero trionfalmente nel sangue caldo del bestione morto. Il resto dell’esercito non stava agendo così bene. Vaevictis stesso subì cinque colpi, ma il ferro non riusciva a perforare la sua spessa pelle. Inondò di fuoco le linee di artiglieria, avvolgendo le baliste nelle fiamme. Lividus e Ravus volarono in picchiata per afferrare i soldati e lanciarli in aria, verso la morte. Le cavalcature si imbizzarrirono, disarcionando i propri cavalieri nella fuga. I carri dei rifornimenti iniziarono a bruciare, insieme agli sfortunati cocchieri e stallieri. Il fumo si levò in aria, proiettando macchie cineree sul terreno. “Ti pentirai di avermi sfidato!” Ruggì Vaevictis, mentre volava in cerchio con un fratello per ogni fianco. “Ti inchioderemo al terreno e strapperemo la pelle dalle tue ossa mentre sei ancora vivo.” Con la maggior parte dell’esercito morto o macellato, la minaccia non era affatto a vuoto. La forza bruta non gli sarebbe servita in quel momento. Solo la sua intelligenza superiore avrebbe potuto salvare la situazione. Era già da un po’ che il giovane re aveva acquisito il controllo dei suoi stregoni grazie al suo rapido tocco mentale. Ad un suo comando, evocarono un’elaborata magia di occultamento, ricoprendo il campo di battaglia con una foschia fuligginosa. Protetto da quel manto, egli sgusciò via con ciò che era rimasto dell’esercito verso le robuste colline e i canali contorti. Erano sopravvissute due baliste, trascinate da soldati la cui forza era dovuta alla disperazione. La retroguardia, ancora inzuppata di sangue, si mise in fila. Erano sopravvissuti perché, gli disse il loro capitano, il sacro sangue di drago li aveva protetti dal fuoco draconico. Una cosa da considerare, dopo aver ripreso un attimo fiato. Guidò il suo esercito esausto e arrancante come un leviatano ferito all’interno di un profondo canale protetto da delle scogliere su entrambi i lati. “Grande Re, questa non è una trappola mortale?” Opinò uno dei suoi generali. “Solamente se non sopravvivrai alla prossima battaglia.” La domanda lo infastidiva, ma non c’era tempo per disciplinare il generale. A volte bisogna ritardare la punizione di un trasgressore per poter pensare più velocemente ad un modo per salvare sé stessi. Oltre una stretta curva nel canyon, il giovane drago permise al suo esercito di fermarsi. Circa un terzo della sua armata era rimasto con lui, insieme a sette dardi per le due baliste. Nonostante i dardi avessero attraversato le scaglie dei draghi minori, quelle degli antichi draghi erano più resistenti. Ma l’occhio rimaneva comunque vulnerabile. E aveva a disposizione anche i suoi stregoni, dei quali era rimasto uno squadrone. In alcuni strani momenti, quando visitava la montagna della nascita o quando stava volando sull’acqua, pensava ad Ugin. Nei suoi cuori, si sentiva costretto a credere che un vento invisibile alzatosi a causa di una stregoneria avesse strappato via Ugin dall’esistenza, perché se non era stata stregoneria, allora Ugin non era nient’altro che un codardo che aveva abbandonato suo fratello proprio quando Nicol aveva più bisogno di lui. Non riusciva a sopportare di credere che Ugin fosse così debole e disonorevole. Per generazioni aveva lavorato duramente insieme alla sua accademia di stregoni per recuperare o ideare un incantesimo che potesse riprodurre la scomparsa di Ugin. Nessuno ci era ancora riuscito, ma gli stregoni potevano disintegrare una grande quantità di roccia. Avevano una possibilità, se tutti avessero fatto la propria parte al momento giusto. Un muggito echeggiò lungo le pareti del canyon. I pesanti tonfi di un enorme corpo in avvicinamento scuotevano il terreno. “Aspettate”, ordinò alle sue truppe irrequiete e spaventate. “Aspettate.” Lividus si stagliò in bella vista, bloccando il canyon. Le baliste scoccarono con un tonfo, scagliando i dardi direttamente contro l’enorme drago. Il primo rimbalzò senza provocare danni sulla sua spalla, mentre il secondo colpì tra le scaglie del suo polpaccio, rimanendo appeso fin quando non se lo scrollò di dosso. E rise, guardando in alto. Un’ombra oscurò il canyon, mentre Ravus scendeva in picchiata dal cielo. “Ora!” Gridò il giovane re. Lavorando insieme, gli stregoni lanciarono la magia di disintegrazione verso il drago. Venne colpito da un’ondata invisibile che lo attraversò. Ravus si frantumò come roccia riscaldata fino al punto di esplodere. Le scaglie piombarono a terra come dischi mortali sulle truppe. Metà degli stregoni vennero uccisi immediatamente, impalati da frammenti d’osso appuntiti o schiacciati da lastre di carne in caduta. “Ravus!” Con un infuriato grido di cordoglio, Lividus infiammò le baliste proprio mentre una seconda raffica di dardi era stata scoccata. La forza del suo soffio mandò i dardi a scontrarsi contro le pareti del canyon, lasciando il giovane re vulnerabile, con le baliste incenerite, gli ultimi stregoni e la retroguardia ricoperta di sangue come unici compagni di battaglia. “Non è questo che ti ha insegnato Arcades”, aveva gridato Ugin nell’ultimo istante della sua esistenza, quando si era infuriato in seguito al tentativo di Nicol di manipolare i suoi pensieri. Il suo tocco non funzionava sui draghi. O così Nicol credeva al tempo. Ma forse non aveva funzionato solo su Ugin. Fissando Lividus, sapeva di avere un solo dardo rimasto da scagliare, un’opportunità avventata e pericolosa. “Ora morirai, verme viscido”, sibilò Lividus. “Cugino!” Incrociò lo splendente sguardo di Lividus con il proprio. Affondò un artiglio oscuro di dubbio nei cuori dell’altro drago, cercando di portare alla luce dei torti subiti. “Non c’è da meravigliarsi che Vaevictis ti abbia mandato in avanscoperta. Conosceva i rischi, e ha preferito esporre te e Ravus invece di sé stesso. Non fa sempre così?” L’esitazione del grande drago, un brivido di risentimento soppresso, lo spronò a continuare. “Lui vola davanti a voi solo quando sa per certo che non verrà nemmeno toccato. Non sei stanco del suo dominio? Dei suoi modi intimidatori e dominanti? È colpa sua se Ravus e Rubra sono morti. Voi tre un tempo non volevate mettere in moto una cospirazione per soppiantarlo, ma riuscì comunque a costringervi alla sottomissione? Cosa farai, ora che ha solamente te con cui fare il prepotente? Ha sempre avuto paura di te, visto che sei l’unico grande quanto lui. Ecco perché ti fa sentire una nullità. Io posso aiutarti, ma dobbiamo agire insieme.” Premette la lancia ricoperta di veleno della sua acuta mente nel rancore ribollente di Lividus. Era così facile, dopotutto. Facile quasi quanto con gli umanoidi. Suo cugino era forte fisicamente, ma debole mentalmente. “Ecco che arriva! Se lo attacchi, io gli lancerò le mie stregonerie. Ci libereremo di lui per sempre.” Ed in quel momento arrivò Vaevictis. Lividus si alzò in volo e lo accolse con un ruggito. Ovviamente, Vaevictis non si aspettava un attacco, quindi la prima spazzata lo colse di sorpresa, facendogli spillare sangue dalla spalla destra. La sua ira esplose mentre contrattaccava con rapidità, un colpo che avrebbe sicuramente mandato il giovane re con le corna a terra. Ma Lividus era grosso quanto Vaevictis. Anche se il colpo lo stordì, recuperò velocemente, e con un soffio di fuoco e un potente colpo della sua coda, colpì nuovamente. “Ora”, disse il giovane re agli stregoni rimasti. Di nuovo, lanciarono una magia di disintegrazione contro i grandi draghi ma, sia perché doveva dividersi tra due corpi enormi sia perché probabilmente sei incantatori erano troppo pochi per lavorare all’unisono, l’incantesimo non fece nulla se non stordire temporaneamente i due draghi. Eppure entrambi gridarono di dolore e di rabbia, pensando che l’altro lo avesse colpito. “Traditore! Voltagabbana!” urlò Vaevictis, lanciandosi contro Lividus proprio come, molto tempo prima nella città di Arcades, un tranquillo giovane era stato provocato fino ad attaccare e uccidere il proprio fratello. La loro battaglia si rinnovò con ferocia, il cui impatto e clamore riecheggiò per tutte le aspre colline ed il profondo canyon. La vendetta era dolce. Ma il vincitore sarebbe comunque stato di dimensioni maggiori rispetto alle proprie. Il giovane re si ritirò. La retroguardia ricoperta di sangue, ovviamente, doveva essere uccisa prima che potesse far trapelare la conoscenza di come il sangue di un antico drago avesse protetto la debole carne umanoide. Permise agli stregoni di vivere abbastanza a lungo da poter creare una nebbia fumosa di occultamento che l’avrebbe trasportato in qualche modo verso la pianura, ma li uccise comunque in seguito così che nessuno potesse parlare di luoghi del mondo nei quali esistevano draghi più forti e più grandi, draghi che i suoi sudditi avrebbero potuto scegliere di adorare al proprio posto. Mentre volava via con celerità, contemplò ciò che aveva imparato. L’avidità e l’invidia erano pretesti che non cessavano mai di catturare nemmeno il più insensibile dei cuori. I draghi soccomberanno facilmente quanto gli altri, se si riesce a trovare il nucleo per innescarli. Vaevictis l’avrebbe inseguito, ne era sicuro. Quindi doveva trovare un modo per mantenere impegnato suo cugino. Invece di tornare al suo armonioso regno, viaggiò verso le montagne scoscese, alla ricerca dei discendenti di Lividus, Ravus e Rubra. Quali terribili notizie gli avrebbe dovuto portare! Vaevictis si era ribellato ai suoi stessi fratelli. Che disgrazia. Era molto probabile che il grande drago volesse sradicare anche la discendenza dei suoi fratelli, così che non sopravvivesse nessuna traccia della loro perfidia. La facilità con la quale quel credulone potesse essere sfruttato per i propri scopi era sorprendentemente piacevole. Tornare al proprio regno sembrava monotono e privo di adrenalina. Invece si avventurò verso un nuovo covo di draghi, un nuovo territorio da infiammare. Cercò Palladia-Mors. Si ricordò di lui grazie ad una sprezzante zampata sulla sua testa, ma ascoltò avidamente la sua storia e di quanto ora Vaevictis fosse vulnerabile. Ah. La vendetta era veramente dolce. Negli anni successivi, le storie sarebbero state raccontate attorno ai focolari o dai rifugiati accalcati attorno ai falò da campo in cerca di salvezza, non che la potessero ottenere in qualche modo. I draghi di un clan depredavano le sicure montagne di un clan di cugini. Tra le vette innevate i draghi combattevano furiose battaglie, artiglio contro artiglio, fuoco contro fuoco. Carne bruciata pioveva dai cieli. Le ossa si frantumavano alla base delle rupi. Gli insaziabili, la cui fame non poteva essere placata, si facevano strada tra i morenti, banchettando con le sanguigne carni dei loro simili. L’avarizia e l’invidia crescono sempre di più, una volta saziate. Le fauci si aprono per inghiottire porzioni sempre più grandi, e gli artigli si allungano per raggiungere le prede sempre più distanti. I draghi spostarono la propria attenzione sui campi e sul bestiame degli insediamenti di umanoidi. Alcuni volevano semplicemente divorare gli umanoidi come loro cacciavano e divoravano la selvaggina. Altri desideravano gestirli come fossero bestiame, abbattendone alcuni nei momenti di maggiore fame. Pochi desideravano insegnare e guidare gli umanoidi, ma i loro sforzi venivano spesso ricambiati con ingratitudine e incomprensione. Anche l’astuto Chromium Rhuell decise di nascondersi, mentre faceva finta di essere qualcosa che non era, per timore di essere deriso dagli umani che affermava lo amassero o mangiato dai draghi che detestavano la sua contorta filantropia. Nessuna gabbia può contenere l’avarizia. Nessuna catena può legare l’invidia. Mentre crescono, vengono affiancate dal desiderio e dalla rabbia, e quindi i draghi non erano soddisfatti. La loro fame non si placò. I draghi attraversarono gli imponenti mari per trovare nuove terre nelle quali nutrire la propria fame di carne e potere. Quando anche quelle coste lontane divennero troppo popolate, allora i draghi combatterono l’uno contro l’altro con denti e artigli, con fuoco e ghiaccio. Sotto guida draconica, radunarono orgogliosi gruppi da battaglia tra gli umanoidi che li adoravano o che li temevano. Gli stregoni che ricercavano un potere simile a quello dei draghi attraverso il padroneggiamento dei loro doni magici arrivavano strisciando per offrire i propri servigi, poiché in tutto quel vasto mondo, nessuna creatura era potente quanto un drago, dall’inizio dei tempi fino a tutta l’eternità. Anche il saggio Arcades Sabboth, che aveva rimproverato e si era lamentato riguardo all’argomento dell’ordine, della pace e del modo migliore di governare, si lanciò a capofitto nella grande guerra, mentre ascoltava i sussurri di saggezza che vagavano per la sua mente. Gli altri non rispetteranno la tua autonomia, né la tua saggezza. Ti verranno a cercare, se non lo farai prima tu. Perfino Arcades fece marciare i suoi seguaci contro le fortezze governate dai suoi lontani simili. Quando li sconfiggeva, lanciava le loro ossa senza midollo nel mare, dove le acque le agitavano fino a farle diventare bianca sabbia sparsa sulle coste di tutto il mondo. E così infuriarono le guerre, mentre un solo drago teneva fede a chi governava. Non si era dimenticato della promessa fatta al proprio gemello: che non ci sarebbe stata una legge per loro ed una legge differente per noi. Ci sarebbe dovuta essere una sola legge. Ci sarebbe stata una sola legge. Tae Jin si interruppe e, con la gola secca, fissò il terreno come se si fosse dimenticato cosa stesse dicendo, o perfino chi fosse. Atarka alzò la testa. Dei legamenti penzolavano dalla sua bocca. Aveva ingoiato il fegato e i cuori interamente, e strappato i muscoli e il grasso dalle ossa. Una melma viscida ricopriva i suoi polpacci, sotto i quali si trovavano le interiora del drago Ojutai, dopo che gli aprì il ventre. Aprì la sua bocca sempre di più, mostrando la temibile conformazione dei suoi denti, poi chiuse di scatto le fauci, facendo gorgogliare delle risate. “Esiste una sola legge: mangiare. È stato un bel banchetto. Puoi tenere lo straniero.” Il signore dei draghi si lanciò nel cielo con un battito d’ali che fece cadere tutti in ginocchio. Ben presto sparì dalla vista, volando a nord-est, verso il Qal Sisma. “La mia testa.” Come se le sue ossa fossero diventate liquide, Tae Jin collassò a terra. Dove prima era in piedi, ora era seduto, inclinato in avanti e con la testa tenuta tra le sue mani. Naiva corse da lui, ma Nonna lo raggiunse prima e la intimò di non avvicinarsi. Si accovacciò di fianco a lui e gli fece inclinare la destra all’indietro, così che potesse osservare i suoi occhi. Ciò che vide la corrucciò. “Sei cosciente, Tae Jin?” “Sì… mi ha solo colpito un mal di testa che mi ha fatto lacrimare gli occhi.” “Che storia hai raccontato? Così simile alla storia di Ugin, eppure non affatto la sua storia.” “Non lo so. Io volevo raccontare la storia degli ultimi giorni del governo di Shu Yun. Dell’ultimo incontro tra i khan e di come caddero ad opera dei draghi.” “Ricordo quel giorno e le sue conseguenze fin troppo bene.” “Pensavo che un tale racconto di vittoria avrebbe divertito il signore dei draghi.” “E allora, da dove arriva questa storia?” Ancora una volta lui si strofinò gli occhi, poi si alzò con cautela, come se non fosse stato sicuro che le sue gambe lo avrebbero retto. “Quest’altra storia… mi è giunta alla mente tramite un sussurro. Forse è una storia che mi raccontava mia madre quando era molto giovane, e me la sono ricordata solamente ora.” Nonna si alzò. “Questo è un nefasto avvenimento. È già successo in passato che una voce volesse alterare gli eventi su Tarkir. Con grande vergogna, la ascoltai. La morte di Ugin è parzialmente causa mia. Forse le visioni ricevute dal tuo maestro e dal popolo del vento non provenivano da Ugin. Ma se così fosse stato, è più importante che mai raggiungere velocemente la tomba di Ugin. Prima però, dobbiamo onorare Darka per la sua prodezza da cacciatore nella vita e per la sua risoluta accettazione della morte.” Tirarono fuori i resti maciullati dell’ainok dalla carcassa sanguinolenta lasciata da Atarka. Il suo coltello ed i suoi amuleti vennero impacchettati perché venissero presi in carico dal suo compagno ainok. Gli oggetti nella sua borsa vennero divisi tra gli altri cacciatori. Quegli oggetti erano troppo preziosi per essere abbandonati. Dopodiché, secondo le tradizioni degli ainok, stesero il suo corpo sul terreno o lo circondarono di pietre. Ciascuno recitò una breve preghiera e rievocò un solo ricordo, nulla di elaborato. Ogni spirito passava nel reame degli antenati e, con un’altra caccia sempre incombente, il più grande onore che potevano mostrare ai caduti era continuare a resistere, anno dopo anno, generazione dopo generazione. “Ora il suo spirito cammina davanti a noi in ciò che non è scritto”, disse Nonna mentre posizionava una grande roccia sul petto del defunto per ricordare il peso degli obblighi che legavano ogni membro della tribù agli altri. Anche il sole faceva parte della rete di parentela, ed il sole avrebbe osservato mentre gli uccelli, le bestie e gli insetti divoravano il suo corpo. Lei si allontanò. “Siamo tutti pronti?” Naiva si guardò attorno. Certo che erano pronti, con le lance e i coltelli saldi in mano e le borse a tracolla sulla schiena. La tribù era sempre pronta. “Dobbiamo raggiungere la tomba di Ugin prima che ci colpisca la tempesta.” Nonna li condusse lontano dai macigni, dai resti rosicchiati e dalle ossa frantumate dei due draghi morti. Gli avvoltoi volavano in cerchio sopra di loro, attendendo la propria occasione di nutrirsi di quelle carcasse. Più avanti, Fec stava aspettando di mettersi in fila con loro. Naiva setacciò il cielo. Ciò che rimaneva delle scure nuvole era stato soffiato verso sud-est, come una mandria in fuga. Il sole nascente riversò la propria luce dorata per tutta la tundra. Lontano, al limitare delle colline, una strana spirale di pietra distorta si innalzava dal terreno, dalle fattezze talmente intense e delineate che, per un istante, credette di poterla raggiungere e toccare con una mano. “Pensi che stia per arrivare un’altra tempesta draconica?” Chiese a Nonna. “Penso che sia già arrivata.” Curiosità *In Chronicle of Bolas: A Familiar Stranger viene rivelato che il piano sconosciuto è Dominaria. Collegamenti esterni *Le Cronache di Bolas: Sangue e Fuoco Categoria:Pubblicazione Web